


a rose by any other name would smell as sweet. [zouis]

by louvings



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, French Louis, French Zayn, M/M, flower shop au, i dont use caps so sorry abt that :p, soft, zouis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-10 08:25:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14733450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louvings/pseuds/louvings
Summary: zayn runs a pretty little flowershop in colmar, france. louis delivers newspapers to zayn each morning. zayn doesnt like the paperboy.





	a rose by any other name would smell as sweet. [zouis]

**Author's Note:**

> hihi, this is my first time writing here and im not sure if i should continue this, so please leave comments on if i should. i dunno what else to say whoops, so bye bye! i hope whoever reads this will enjoy even a tiny bit. :~)

zayn loved his job. more than anything else in the world. in fact, he didn't even see it as a job. he loved that it was in his favourite place ever, france. he loved how the aroma of the flowers greeted him each morning. he loved seeing and admiring all the different flowers. he loved the entire idea of caring for nature's most delicate and beautiful creations. he'd chosen to have guests come in daily and admire the flowers just as he did, rather than selling them, but of course not everyone sees it the way he does.

like the paperboy.

zayn hated him. hated his perfect eyelashes and perfect smile. absolutely hated his pretty lips and pretty french accent. not to mention how stunning but condescending he sounds when he stops by every morning to say with a wink, 

_"don't see why you do this, petal."_

oh and he fucking hated that he called him 'petal'. 

then again, there was no way possible zayn could hate the paperboy. he was far too endearing.

 

* * *

 

 

zayn opened his shop, ' _La Petite Maison De Fleurs_ ', his safe-haven with the simple twist of his key and inhaled slowly as the sweet scent of roses embraced him. he greeted the flowers aloud as he grinned and began watering each flower pot. in this given moment, where he found serenity and joy, he was interrupted by a familiar bike bell. zayn's heart rate sped up.

_out of disgust, of course. disgust. i hate paperboy._

_fuck._

he didn’t hate paperboy. honestly, zayn had the biggest crush on him. in love, even.

 

 _"still_ dont _see why you do this, p-"_ paperboy started.

 _"-d'you ever say anything else love? like a simple, 'here's your paper' or maybe like 'hello' ?"_ zayn interrupted the angelic-looking boy.

he wasn't looking to be mean, honestly. he was genuinely curious as to if the boy knew any other words, because seemingly he didnt. but paperboy now had a confused expression masking his usual joyous one. and on that note, he rode off on his blue and silver bicycle.

zayn, equally as confused, rolled his eyes as he proceeded to tend to his flowers, leaving the newspaper outside.

after he'd finished his morning tasks, zayn sat behind the counter and immediately pulled out some type of french comic that he's read a  million times, (which of course he knows french as he's lived in colmar for almost two years) as he glanced around once more and caught sight of the most beautiful thing.

paperboy.

 _was he coming back?_ _no no no no no no no no no no PLEASE no._

he was. but this time, he had no newspapers. just a pretty smile. zayn's heart fluttered this time.

_disgust. not endearment._

zayn never got to read his comic.

  

 

 _"hello, petal!"_ paperboy beamed.

_"heeey, youre back i see?"_

_"ah yeah yeah, to say hello, like you said earlier and i think that youre very attractive. tellement beau."_

_holy fuck..._

_"i think youre very attractive as well. tres jolie. comment vous appellez-vous, mon amour?"_

paperboy blushed. zayn did too.

_what the fuck, what the fuck, what the actual fuck am i doing?_

_"louis. et vous?"_ he beamed again.

louis. that's the most beautiful name zayn had ever heard.

_" 'm zayn."_

_" very very cute. but i'll still be calling you petal."_

and in that moment, zayn was sure his heart exploded. louis was beyond charming and held vast beauty. there was no way possible that zayn could go on  _hating_ him when he knew fully that he loved everything about louis' perfect demeanor and he couldn't contain it much longer.

_"louis.... voules-vous aller a un rendez-vous avec moi?"_

_fuck fuck fuck. did i for real just ask him on a date? FUCK._

_”no i mean like, you don’t have to y’know? but if you don’t wanna go, it’s completely okay..”_

louis just stood wide eyed for a moment the almost immediately, the beloved smile crept upon his face and zayn smiled the brightest he ever had.

_" oui! yes, of course i would zaynie, petal."_

_zaynie petal._

 

 

 

 

 

 ♡

_end of chapter._

 

 

  

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
